Jack Higgins
Trigger Warnings * MLG * Dank Kush * Quickscoping Jack Higgins Jack Higgins is a main character in NaziBroZ: The Last and NaziBroZ 2: How I Learned to Stop Worrying and Love my Bro. His current whereabouts are unknown but his Twitter account is @TheSinnedGamer and he has a penis. Early Life Jack Higgins was brought up in Moss Side, Rotherham. He met his best friend Dylan Grant at Moss Side academy. Initially, the two clashed, as they found they were very different and often found they hated one another. Jack Higgins had lost his parents many years earlier when Shaq attacked his Village, and upon being killed by her, sealed her inside Jack, a fact that often cost Jack many friends, and attracted much unwanted attention. Similarly to Jack, Dylan had lost his parents when his older brother, The Fresh Prince of Devon, murdered them in a test of his "ability", along with the rest of the Higgins clan. Although their rivalry was fierce, eventually the two became good friends with one another. However, upon reaching 13, Dylan, knowing that he wasn't getting the necessary power to beat his older brother fast enough, decided to leave the village and train under Danny Layton. In a desperate bid to stop Dylan, Jack and Dylan fought, resulting in Jack suffering terrible injuries, and him being unsuccessful in his attempt. Crushed by his now lost best friend, Jack Higgins decided he would need to become more powerful, and thus began training under his new master, Jack Schofield, who thought he should first learn to control the power of the Shaq-Tailed-Fox, and gain power without her. He then trained here for 3 years. Jackuto: Shippuden Jack returned to Rotherham after his intense 3 year training, with a new array of Jutsu. However, due to the power of the Shaq-Tailed-Fox, Jack was very prone to Montage Parody outbreaks. This made many people of Rotherham fear him immensely. Overcome with the desire to go and find his best friend Dylan, Jack set out on what many consider to be a '''Gaming Journey. '''In this Journey, he encountered Dylan, however, Dylan did not yet see The Power of Friendship and thus threatened him with the famous line: Shut the fuck up Jack. I'm going to cut your fucking adams apple out and piss into your throat until you choke you fucking cunt. Shocked by this, the Shaq-Tailed-Fox overcame Jack. Fortunately, Jack Schofield was there to stop him from becoming totally enveloped, as many fans argue, Jack would of killed Dylan and then himself if left to his own fate. Dylan escaped, and Jack was faced with the fact he would never again be Dylan's friend. Once Dylan defected to the Nazi's, Jack decided he would set up an elite trolling Network called ''Kush ''in Northern Nicaragua, occassionally taking contracts on Hitlers generals, and sometimes even trolling Hitler himself. NaziBroZ: The Last Jack features in NaziBroZ: The Last, wherein he is witness to the car chase between Alexander & Jay Carroll with his accomplis, Ben Croft. Once the latter are both killed by an oncoming speedboat on the Highway, Jack explodes into a montage parody, and upon recieving severe head trauma, is killed by Thomas the Dank Engine. NaziBroZ 2: How I learned to stop worrying and love my Bro Somehow, Jack makes a reappearance in the second movie. Despite being dead already, Jack seemingly returns from the dead and reinstates himself as a Master Troll. Angered by his previous death, in his eyes caused by Adolf Hitler, he decides to dedicate all resources to making Hitlers life as hard as possible. His first target, is Ben, who is peacefully playing Minecraft for his YouTube fanbase in his Philadelphia home. However, Jack breaks down the door with an axe, and after Ben unsuccessfully tries to evade and then defend himself against Jack, is thrown by a window, and killed, rather horrifically. He continues his rampage after this too. Right before Hitler's party to celebrate Alex's death, Jack telephones Hitler, and tells him that he is a: Dirty dragon eating little fucking spastic. As well as much more abuse. Insulted and angered by this phone call, Hitler challenges Jack to a 1v1, which is where Jack is seen later in the movie. In the 1v1, Shaq gets involved, and makes it a 1v1v1. However, Jack is bested by the Führer in the quickdraw, and is shot in the stomach. Shaq, still in love with Jack, attempts to quickscope Hitler with an Intervention, but does not know how to quickscope, and therefore dies of Ebola. Jack in his dying state, attempts to insult Hitler further, resulting in him being shot again which kills him. His body ironically falls into a grave before Hitler accidentally quickscopes Euan Walters, a mistake which breaks Hitlers heart. Category:Character